vieillir, mourir peut être, ou pas encore
by ylg
Summary: Crowley côtoie Aziraphale depuis des millénaires, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a passé TOUTE sa vie avec lui. Il a notamment fréquenté un génie nommé Leonardo da Vinci. La question cette fois est : l’esquisse pour la Joconde, comment l'a t il obtenue ?
1. vieillir

**Titre :** vieillir, mourir peut-être  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Good omens  
**Personnages/Couple :** Crowley, Léonard de Vinci  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman pour Crowley, et Leonardo da Vinci pour lui-même.

Pour Modocanis, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Crowley et Léonard de Vinci"  
200 mots

oOo

C'est bête à dire, mais Crowley n'a pas supporté de voir vieillir Leonardo. Un véritable gâchis !  
Un talent comme on n'en voit rarement, et dans tous les domaines scientifiques et artistiques, ou presque… un génie comme il n'avait jamais vu avant –et comme il n'en verrait sans doute plus jamais, se dit-il par la suite. Et plutôt bel homme, ce qui ne gâchait rien !

Chacune de leurs conversations le transportait. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Sauf que, Crowley a eu beau user de tous ses tours et détours, il n'a jamais réussi à le corrompre. Le tenter, ça oui, et pas qu'un peu ! mais le convaincre de lier un pacte lui donnant la vie éternelle ? pas moyen.  
Oh, l'homme en avait envie, quelque part. Mais il était trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait. Et il n'a jamais cédé.

Au final, quand il commença à vieillir, à perdre en force et en vigueur, à mesure que la décrépitude gagnait son corps, peu importait à Crowley que son esprit fut toujours aussi brillant. Il ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle, et le laissa à son sort mortel.


	2. le prix d'une esquisse

**Titre : **le prix d'une esquisse  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Good Omens/un soupçon de Real Person Fiction (comme dans le roman de base, en fait.)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Crowley, Léonard de Vinci  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman, et Léonard de Vinci pour lui-même.

**Thème : **6variations, "la valeur d'un sourire"  
merci à Modocanis de m'avoir suggéré, une fois, d'essayer de (ne pas) mettre Crowley et Léonard de Vinci "ensemble". C'était une bonne idée !

oOo

Aziraphale aurait sans doute dit que c'était une erreur, de revenir à Florence après tout ce temps et chercher ce qu'était devenu Leonardo. Mais Crowley avait entendu tant de rumeurs à propos de lui, il tenait à les vérifier lui-même.

Et les voici tous deux, sous une tonnelle, Leonardo et ses cheveux blancs, Crowley se faisant passer pour son propre neveu, à se raconter leurs observations respectives sur le monde. Malgré les années, la lueur au fond des yeux de l'artiste n'avait pas changé, et il s'entendit rapidement à merveille avec "le neveu du signor Striscio", aussi bien qu'avec son cher oncle autrefois, à qui il ressemblait vraiment en tout point. Ils auraient presque l'impression de reprendre une conversation interrompue tout juste la veille avec un vieil ami.  
Leur échange allait bon train, couvrant de nombreux sujets, et s'arrêta finalement sur l'art.

« Elle me plaît bien, cette esquisse.  
- Mais justement c'est une esquisse. Elle n'est pas à vendre.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Des gribouillis préliminaires, ça n'est pas une œuvre à proprement parler. Ça serait ridicule de poser un prix sur un simple brouillon.  
Pour le vieux peintre, c'était évident. Mais Crowley n'était pas de cet avis.  
« Et si j'en avais envie, moi ? Elle est différente de la version définitive. Il y a quelque chose de l'artiste dedans aussi, quelque chose à part. Moi je trouve qu'elle a du charme. Pourquoi ne pas me la laisser ? ça n'est pas comme si votre client comptait la récupérer en plus du tableau final… »

Leonardo soupira.  
« Je ne peux pas. Artistiquement, toute autorité en la matière dira qu'elle n'a aucune valeur.  
- Je trouve pourtant que si. Et vous ? »  
Il l'interrompit d'un doigt levé.  
« C'est bien là le problème : Mais. J'y tiens quand même. Comme vous le disiez, elle contient quelque chose de moi. C'est sentimental, je ne veux pas m'en séparer. D'autant que bon, chaque fois que je la regarde, je me rends compte que j'avais bien saisi son foutu sourire dans les esquisses, mais il est parti dans tous les sens sur le tableau. Son mari a émis quelques protestations quand j'ai livré la toile, mais je lui ai dit : « Allons, Signor del Giocondo, après tout, à part vous, qui va le voir, ce tableau ? » Enfin bref… »

Malgré l'affection qu'il avait portée à son oncle autrefois et la sympathie immédiate qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait tout de même pas céder si facilement.  
Tous deux ruminèrent ça un moment en silence, dans la tiédeur ambiante, le murmure d'une fontaine proche et le petit vin frais.  
« Elle est inchiffrable question argent, quoi que je puisse en dire en tant que client ? bon. Mais si j'y ajoutais une nouvelle valeur sentimentale ? »

Voilà qui était amusant :  
« Croyez-vous cela possible ? »  
Crowley haussa les épaules :  
« Dites un prix ? »  
Bien qu'il s'arrangeât pour ne pas avoir l'air de montrer un trop grand intérêt, les yeux de Leonardo étincelèrent. Ce regard, Crowley le connaissait bien, mais se garda bien de le montrer.

« Répétez-moi donc ces idées que vous abordiez tout à l'heure, que vous trouviez si saugrenues. Une aile tournante, disiez-vous ? vous pouvez m'expliquer encore une fois cette histoire d'hélicoptère ?  
- Ooh, non, pas cela, tout de même ? c'est vraiment une idée stupide.  
- Pas pour moi, Messer.  
- C'était juste une idée en l'air, elle ne tiendrait pas la route.  
- Tout comme une esquisse ne tiendrait pas pour une œuvre digne de ce nom ?  
- Touché.  
- Allons, prenons cela par le commencement : d'où vous venait cette idée, déjà ?  
- Inspiré de… d'un rêve, disons. D'une créature n'existant pas sur cette terre. Ça ne marcherait probablement pas.  
- Qui sait ? Expliquez, comment tournerait cette aile ? Ce qui est impossible à la Nature peut toujours être usiné par l'Homme, pourvu que la machine respecte certaine logique. Et si vous saviez ce que j'ai déjà croisé dans la Nature qui semblait pourtant défier la logique…  
- C'est que, c'est difficile à expliquer ainsi, de but en blanc. Le principe de ces ailes tournant autour d'un axe…  
- …est facile à saisir. C'est le mécanisme les mettant en mouvement qui attire mon intérêt. »

Crowley hésita, traçant des petits cercles du bout du doigt sur la table, cherchant à mimer le mouvement de propulsion demandé. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, divulguer un tel secret… mais après tout, à un génie tel que lui, pourquoi ? Il avait renoncé à le Tenter voici des années, c'était peut-être une erreur de sa part tout compte fait.  
« Les mots me manquent pour le décrire, je suis loin de partager vos connaissances dans l'étude des machines de guerre… Un croquis serait sans doute plus adéquat. Mais, je suppose que vous n'avez pas de quoi dessiner sous la main ? »

L'artiste en face de lui réfléchit un instant. Il ne devrait pas se déplacer sans carnet à croquis, on ne savait jamais quand croiser quelque chose méritant le coup d'œil. Cependant…  
« Non, mais mon atelier n'est vraiment qu'à deux pas d'ici, nous y trouverons tout le matériel et la tranquillité nécessaires pour que vous me montriez…  
- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser voir votre atelier ?  
- Si un jeune homme comme vous se montre ainsi intéressé par l'art et la technique…  
- Vous me flattez. »

Mais ça n'était encore rien. Crowley ne dira à personne qu'il obtint finalement ce dessin, à force de marchandage, en échange d'un autre, en se laissant de convaincre de contribuer à la création d'une nouvelle oeuvre : en posant pour l'artiste. Ça, c'était un secret jalousement gardé...


End file.
